Words Left Unsaid
by TK 96
Summary: When cry and pewds get pulled into a world of zombies and chaos, tensions will rise, emotions will bubble over and not everyone will make it out alive. Set in a Zombie apocalypse, cry, pewds and friends will have to fight for their lives, while still figuring it out. Warning BoyXBoy, jumps between past and present. and will switch point of view a couple times. Please read & enjoy!
1. Words Left Unsaid

"Pewds" Cry sighed, wiping the rain from his face. "Pewds its Cry again. How are you Bro"

No answer

"thought so. Hope your not mad at me" cry sighed and sat on the grass where Pewdie now laid.

"this place always reminds me of bloody trapland. Especially when its raining." cry looked over the Field and sighed.

"i should probably stop bothering you huh? i always seem to come around at all the wrong times. " cry swallowed " hey if you are mad, I'm sorry. i did what i thought was right. i didn't think it would end like that ya know? no you probably don't know, do you? i guess i never really got the chance to actually explain how things happened. I didn't mean to leave you guys there. It's just... " Lightening striked across the sky. "ill explain more next time, ok?"

cry stood and wiped the rain from his eyes.

"well, i guess ill see you around pewds. Stay awesome Bro" cry stood and brofisted the stone he sat next to. and dragged his hand along the name etched there.

Felix

Cry's hand pressed into the roughly carved word and stayed there a moment. He smiled sadly.

"Bro day every day" he thought as he turned away from the grave and into the pouring rain.


	2. Late Night Talks

(A/N Italic means past :) )

"Hey cry!" the swedish voice boomed over the cell phone and into the americans ear.

"Hey whats up Pewds" cry smiled. he always loved talking to pewdie even when it was at insane hours. Lately he needed these late night talks with his friend. With all his family troubles lately, moving out, and having to leave his dog with his sister, talking to pewdie really took a load off things. cry soon got lost in thought and all but completely tuned out pewdie.

Realizing cry wasnt listening pewdie scoffed

"Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Listen to me!" he said in a painfully winey voice but started laughing almost immedately.

"huh sorry pewds what?" cry rubbed the back of his neck.

"did you hear anyhing i just sai-?" pewdie stubbed his toe and started going off in swedish.

"um... sorry friend no" cry held in his laughter.

"Jesus penis that hurt, anyway cry, i asked if your new place was nice?"

"eh nice enough, what with the pay i get from youtube and my parttime job, its all i could afford, why"

"Weeeeeell a certain swede just bought a plane ticket for Flordia... and he was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting up with him for 3 weeks?"

cry couldnt help the smile that made its way onto his face.

"sure friend".


	3. Candy Land

Nathan looked through the rain at an oncoming figure. He stood holding his gun firmly in his hands. Barrel pointed at the approaching shadow.

"whataya see kid?" a gruff voice came from behind the boy. The man put a hand on the boys shoulder ans squinted out in the distance.

"put that gun down son, its just him" the man turned and walked back to his makeshift stepped inside and sat down to warm his hands on a small fire. He eyed the glowing embers.

"where does he always go? he always seems to disappear when it rains, or we have a close call with a zom"

Nathan swallowed "he um... visits an old friend." before the man could ask, cry walked up. Nathan gave his brother a sad smile.

"hey"

"hi Nate" his brother's usually deep voice came out raspy, His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red from the cold. Cry patted his brothers wet head.

"I think its about time you get a hair cut kid" cry smiled and walked into his tent and zipped the door. the tent shook slightly as he changed.

"hey lil bro, he ok?" the young woman walked out of her tent and to Nathan.

"Just the usual. He ran out of pills last week, and things are getting to him. i can tell" Nathan looked down and kicked a rock. and watch as his brothers tent grew still.

"so he told you about all that then?" she eyed her younger brother carefully.

she was genually surprised that Nathan knew baout their brother's depression. her brother usually kept his personal life and feelings to himself. Minus the occasional rant on tumblr, or quick message on youtube.

"he didn't tell me" he looked into his sisters eyes

"then how?"

"kinda hard not to notice when your brother doesnt eat, talk, or come outta his room for days, i have always known." Nathan sighed "i want to help him, i know its hard to help a depressed person but, he's my brother i love him and i dont want to see him like this anymore."

"you always seem so much older than you really are, you know that? I guess living in a world like this can age a person. Hey Jim found a board game while he was out today. Candy land."she laid her hand on her brothers shoulder "he got it for you, lets go play"

They turned to walk to the small RV that Jim owned. Nathan gave his brothers tent one last look before following his sister.


End file.
